


Fixing Wrongs

by CreativaArtly019981103



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativaArtly019981103/pseuds/CreativaArtly019981103
Summary: Casssandra now has a new destiny and journey ahead of her. Is she ready for it???
Kudos: 2





	Fixing Wrongs

Hey. My name is Cassandra Gothel and right now, I’m on a new journey-one to rediscover and redefine myself and to change the bad image and impression I left during my battles with my dearest friend Queen Rapunzel. I’m looking to leave all my bad, my regret, my evil, and pain I caused others behind me to move on to a brighter future. So far, it’s looking up. 

“I’m going to miss you, Cass,” is what Rapunzel said as she hugged me and wished me goodbye for the last time. Have to admit, I almost near cried. I was leaving my sister, but it was for the betterment of both our lives. I needed to find a happy ending outside Corona and she realized that. I’ve done so much since I’ve left now too. I’ve fought with pirates, I befriended Stallion and we did some cool stuff together before eventually parting ways, I trained with Adira in new sword fighting techniques, Hector taught me how to ride his rhino, amongst other things. I was finally living. No, I was finally alive. I was becoming my own person. I was no longer Raps’s handmaiden. Heck, I was even shown the original growing grounds and native home of the Sundrop flower. It’s actually native to the Polynesian islands in particular Montinue, who knew? I sure didn’t until recently. The king went far to save the Queen, dang! Anyhow, I can’t wait to see why my upcoming adventures hold! I’m excited! I’m free and I’m ready to go! I haven’t felt more alive, more me than I do right now and I don’t want that feeling to ever go away! I thought I was going to miss leaving Rapunzel, Fitzherbert, the castle, all of it, but honestly, I don’t really. I mean, I do a little but not as much as I guess I should be feeling. I also feel as if I have to doubly correct my wrongs because of who my mom is. I’ll never live down that weight, sadly. On the other hand, I am not her. I am not my mother. I’m not some manipulative she witch who abandons who they love. I’ll never be that person. Never. I swear it. I’ll never never ever ever ever be like her. If I have a son or daughter someday as well I’ll never abandon them for another as mother did for Rapunzel. That anger of that rejection and abandonment is now gone, but that doesn’t change the weight and impact it’s had on my life. I’m just glad mom is dead and gone so she can’t harm anyone, hurt anyone, kidnap anyone ever again.


End file.
